The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Antirrhinum majus, and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Snap Daddy Pink’. The new cultivar represents a new snapdragon, a half-hardy perennial grown as an annual in containers and garden beds.
‘Snap Daddy Pink’ arose as a naturally occurring meristematic mutation of a plant that was growing in a container derived from seed of Antirrhinum majus seed strain Liberty Classic Mix (not patented) during bedding plant production at the Inventor's nursery in Alpharetta, Ga. ‘Snap Daddy Pink’ was selected as a single unique plant in November of 2010 after stable foliage variegation was obtained through multiple rounds of propagation by stem tip cuttings.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem tip cuttings in November of 2010 in Alpharetta, Ga. under the direction of the Inventor. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.